In Love with a Curse
by seek and destroy kenny
Summary: Inuyasha has a big decision to make, give up his love for Kagome, or give up his demon part and become fully human forever. Might add lemon if I get bored enough.


**Chapter 1**

**Inuyasha's POV**

My name is Inuyasha, I was born a half demon and I need the Shikon jewel to become a full fledged demon just like my brother Sesshomaru (well, my half brother). Only there's one problem…………THIS GIRL SHATTERED THE JEWEL!

**Kagome's POV**

WHAT?! WHY ARE YOU PUTTING ALL THE BLAME ON ME?!

**Inuyasha's POV**

WELL IT WAS YOU AND YOUR STUPID ARROW THAT SHATTERED THE JEWEL INTO A THOUSAND PIECES! AND NOW WE HAVE TO GO LOOKING FOR ALL THE SHARDS, THEY COULD BE ANYWHERE! MAN YOU JUST HAD TO COME INTO THE FEUDAL ERA DIDN'T YOU!

**Miroku's POV**

Them two at it again?

**Sango's POV**

sigh yep

**Shippo's POV**

………..I blame Inuyasha

**Kagome's POV**

IF I DIDN'T GET DRAGGED DOWN INTO THE FEUDAL ERA YOU WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN THE JEWEL AT ALL!

**Inuyasha's POV**

HMPH! WHATEVER! All I know is that you're the one that messes everything up anyway

**Kagome's POV**

Inuyasha your such a dickhead sometimes. sigh my names Kagome Higurashi, I'm fifteen and my family takes care of an ancient shrine which my Grandpa would say is 'full of history', I didn't believe any of the stories until one day, when I standing in front of the well, a demon grabbed me and dragged me in and when I came too, I was brought 500 years into the past in feudal Japan talk about weird and then that's when I met Inu……

**Inuyasha's POV**

Yeah yeah I think they already know all that crap.

**Kagome's POV**

It's rude to interrupt y'know, but then again, it's no surprise to me.

**Inuyasha's POV**

Whatever, I'm outta here this is boring

**Miroku's POV**

Wait, where are you going?

**Inuyasha's POV**

Somewhere else. And don't even bother following

**Miroku's POV**

………………………

**Shippo's POV**

Man what's up his ass?

**Kagome's POV**

Let him go, (I hate it when he gets like this)

**Inuyasha's POV**

I just have to get away from these people sometimes. sigh especially……Kagome. Yeah I like her but do I make it obvious? I can get so mad at her sometimes but I don't mean everything I say to her. So here I am, on a quest to get all the shards of the Shikon jewel with Kagome who can sense the jewel shards in demons, Sango, a demon slayer who lost her whole family fighting a demon, Miroku, a monk whose life goal is to kill Naraku this demon who cursed his family with this power to have a black hole in their right hand that can suck in anything in its path. I'm after Naraku too, so I can avenge Kikyo's death. Oh I almost forgot, there's also Shippo the little fox demon who I made a mistake in promising that I'll look after him until he's old enough to look after himself. When I get all the shards, I'm gonna become a full-fledged demon and I'll be all powerful like my father. I heard Kagome walking up the path to get me "Inuyasha, come on the others are waiting for you. We need to keep moving before it gets dark." "Yeah yeah" I replied. The next thing you know, we'll be stopping at the nearest village with Miroku telling the villagers that there's a 'dark cloud' hanging over the place, it's a bunch of crap really but I gotta admit, the guy always pulls it off (I don't know how he does it).

I was right by the way, we came to a small palace and the guards were talking to Miroku asking for evidence that he was a priest. "please believe me, there is a dark evil cloud hanging over your palace and it will take the soul of you princess, so you must let us in before it is to late" but the guards stood over Miroku and said "there is no princess here, only a prince" Miroku backed away "uh…oh I see…I think we're at the wrong place my apologies. Come on everyone lets keep moving on." Then Shippo's stomach rumbled and he started whining "but Miroku I'm hungry, and we need a place to stay" "they don't have a princess here" Miroku mumbled as he walked away, just as the rest of us were about to follow, one of the guards stopped us "wait! What about the dark cloud over our palace?" how stupid can you get? Then Miroku turned around "hehe um…..it's gone, it passed on to another village" so we carried on looking for another place to stay. Shippo was pretty pissed off "Miroku what's the deal? We could've gotten a place to sleep and they would've fed us" Miroku replied "they didn't have a princess" Shippo got even more upset "so?! What's that got to do with anything? Its doesn't matter if they got a princess or not." Miroku turned around and gave Shippo a cold stare "are you kidding? Do you know how bored I would be? You're too young to understand". What a pervert but hey, we can't change Miroku.

When we finally got a place to stay that night, Kagome and the others all sat down to eat except me, I wasn't hungry….again. I looked up to see Sango watching me from the other side of the room "what's wrong Inuyasha? Your not gonna eat?" she said to me and I told her no. Later that night, after Miroku came back from his 'exorcism' I watched over Kagome as she slept next to Shippo and Kirara, she's really peaceful when she sleeps, it reminds me of Kikyo so much.

I needed some fresh air…..


End file.
